Good Night
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: Fic curtinha, descrevendo como era a relação do Harry com o Ted, antes de James, Alvo e Lily. Baseada na música dos Beatles de mesmo nome. K porque eu sou uma paranóica completa.


Voldemort o encarava. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam cheios de satisfação. A sua volta os corpos de todos que amava estavam jogados no chão. Sirius, Dumbledore, Os Wealey, Remo, Tonks, Hermione.

O homem a sua frente abriu a boca, enquanto Harry olhava aterrado todos aqueles que já significaram alguma coisa para ele e que jaziam a seu lado

-Padrinho. – Ele disse.

Sim, Sirius também estava ali. Sirius estava morto havia muito. Seus olhos azuis abertos em choque.

-Padrinho – repetiu Voldemort em uma voz estranhamente infantil. Certo. Sirius estava morto, Harry já compreendera. Não era necessário que se ficasse repetindo isso o tempo todo.

-PADRINHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Harry levantou em um pulo. Sua camisa estava empapada de suor. Ele olhou ao redor. Havia sido somente um pesadelo. Ele se lembrou do sonho. Porque diabos Voldemort teria ficado insistindo em Sirius?

-PADRINHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Agora tudo fazia muito mais sentido. Tinha se esquecido que Teddy estaria dormindo ali hoje. Mas porque aquele garoto estaria esmurrando a porta do quarto as 3:30 da manhã?

-Já vou!

Assim que Harry abriu porta viu um borrão roxo e vermelho passar direto por ele e se aboletar na sua cama.

-Tiveupesadelopossodormiraqui? – Perguntou o garoto em um fôlego só. As vezes Harry tinha um pouco de medo da velocidade de Teddy. Ele podia ser pior que Fred e Jorge juntos quando queria. O garoto era completamente hiperativo. Ele se espantava que ele não houvesse derrubado a porta com os socos que dera nela. Porque ele não entrara logo? Ele repetiu a pergunta em voz alta.

-Desculpe, Harry. Vovó disse que eu não podia entrar aqui de noite porque você e tia Gina poderiam estar jogando Scrabbles. Aliás, porque vocês dois estariam jogando esse jogo chato a essa hora ao invés de dormir? Vovó diz que é porque adultos gostam desse jogo e que, se eu interropesse você ia ficar chateado comigo. Você não está chateado comigo, está, tio Harry? – Harry ia matar Andrômeda pelo lance do Scrabbles. Ela realmente acreditava que ele era um padrinho tão irresponsável assim? Ele tinha a capacidade de não... Hmm.. Jogar Scrabbles uma noite por semana, ao menos quando Teddy estava ali, pelo amor de Merlin!

-Claro que não, Ted. Pode bater aqui a hora que quiser. E diga a sua avó que eu e a Gina não jogaríamos Scrabbles – ou nenhum outro jogo por sinal – quando você estivesse aqui.

-Porque não? Máster é legal!

-Hmm.. Te explico quando for mais velho. Agora, nós devíamos ir dormir antes que sua avó descubra que ficamos conversando as 3 horas da manhã ao invés de estarmos dormindo.

-Certo!

* * *

-Tio Harry?

-Hmm?

-Eu não consigo dormir. Fico me lembrando do pesadelo.

-É. Eu também não.

-Do que você está falando? Adultos não tem pesadelos. Especialmente não você. Você não tem medo de nada, padrinho!

-Quem dera, Ted, quem dera;.. Porque você não me conta o seu pesadelo? As vezes melhora se você falar em voz alta.

-Não quero.

-Certo. O que pode te ajudar a dormir?

-Não sei. A vovó geralmente canta, mas eu só finjo que dormir para não ter que ouvir a voz desafinada dela. O que você faz?

-Sua avó não é desafinada!

-Ela é sim! Quem não é a tia Gina. Sempre que ela canta para eu dormir eu sempre consigo dormir. Você é desafinado, tio Harry?

-Sou.

-Eu não acredito nisso. Canta para eu dormir? As vezes funciona para você também, daí você não vai mais ter pesadelos! – Se apenas uma música pudesse espantar os pesadelos dele, Harry seria uma pessoa completamente diferente. Para começar sua mãe não teria morrido. Ela só teria _cantado_ para Voldemort.

-Eu não conheço nenhuma música.

- Inventa uma! Por favor...

-Certo. Se eu desafinar avisa, ok?

-Promessa de dedo mindinho!

-Durma, depressa, garotinho...

-Harry James!

-Que?

-Essa música é para bebês! Eu já tenho quase 5 anos.

-Realmente.... _Quase_ 5!Como eu ousei pensar que você era um bebê? Certo. Deixe-me ver...

Dream sweet dreams for me

_Sonhe sonhos bons para mim_

Dream sweet dreams for you

_Sonhe sonhos bons para você_

Teddy sorriu. Harry sabia que o garoto achava que ele próprio iria dormir ao som da música.

Now it's time to say good night

_Agora é hora de dizer boa noite_  
Good night Sleep tight

_Boa noite, durma bem_  
Now the sun turns out his light

_Agora o sol desliga sua luz_  
Good night Sleep tight

_Boa noite durma bem_  
_D_ream sweet dreams for me

_Sonhe sohos bons para mim_  
Dream sweet dreams for you.

_Sonhe sonhos bons para você_  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine

_Feche seus olhos e eu fecharei os meus_  
Good night Sleep tight

_Boa noite, durma bem_  
Now the moon begins to shine

_Agora a lua começa a brilhar_  
Good night Sleep tight

_Boa noite, durma bem_  
Dream sweet dreams for me

_Sonhe sonhos bons para mim_  
Dream sweet dreams for you.

_Sonhos sonhos bons para você_

Close your eyes and I'll close mine

_Feche seus olhos e eu fecharei os meus_  
Good night Sleep tight

_Boa noite, durma bem_  
Now the sun turns out his light

_Agora o sol desliga sua luz_  
Good night Sleep tight

_Boa noite, durma bem_  
Dream sweet dreams for me

_Sonhe sonhos bons para mim_  
Dream sweet dreams for you

_Sonhe sonhos bons para você_

Assim que terminou a música Teddy fechou os olhos, feliz. Alguns minutos se passaram e o garoto adormeceu. Harry sorriu. Queria que seu pesadelos e preocupações pudessem sumir do mesmo jeito do que as daquele garoto. A seguir, sorriu. Teddy tinha razão. Ele podia fazer isso, sem problemas.

Colocou a babá eletrônica ao lado da cama para o caso – improvável – do menino acordar. A seguir desceu rapidamente as escadas e pegou sua vassoura. Anromeda tinha razão. Um bom e longo jogo de Scrabbles poderia ajudar – se fosse com sua ruiva. Não era por um motivo bobo – como ele convencera Rony quando comprara o lugar –que comprara aquele apartamento. Afinal, não era "sem querer" que ele ficava a menos de 5 minutos do campo de treinamento das Harpias.


End file.
